Beau VS Ben Ravencroft/Rap Meanings
Battle - Rap Meanings These are the official meanings of all the lines in Beau VS Ben Ravencroft! Lyric Meanings Beau - Verse 1: My name is Beau! (Beau introduces himself!) And my burn's will hit ya' like a, Bow... and Arrow! (The name Beau is pronounced the exact same as the word "bow", so Beau says that his disses are just as painful as being shot by an arrow!) While I work everyday for the F.B.I. (Beau is a undercover police officer who works for the FBI, he is seen doing this in Zombie Island where he is disguised as a gardener!) You're just a grumpy little bad guy! (Beau says that because he is an FBI agent, he is much more important than Ben because while he is actually helping, Ben is just a bad person who does nothing!) You died by being pulled in. (In Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost Ben is killed by being pulled in by the Witch while she is being sucked into a book!) The most obvious villain since the pig, Napoleon! (Beau says that him being the twist villain was more obvious than the pig, Napoleon, from Animal Farm who was intentionally an obvious bad guy to bring out the point of the story!) Ben Ravencroft - Verse 1: You dare challenge ME? (Ben tries to intimidate Beau as he decided to rap against him!) The wrath of a wicken (Hee hee) (In the movie, Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost, Ben is later revealed to be a Warlock! Ben says he will bring his power upon Beau to defeat him!) I'm the main-course bad guy! (Ben is the main villain in Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost!) Where your a side-line kinda guy! (Ben compares their importance in each of the movie they are in. In Zombie Island, Beau is a side character, compared to Ben being the main villain which he stated in his last line!) You just can't handle my spells! (Ben says that Beau is too weak to stand his magical abilities!) But, As a gardener you've got some bad ''smells'' (Beau pretends to be a gardener in Zombie Island, so Ben makes fun of this by saying that since he is a gardener, his smell is awful!) Beau - Verse 2: Oh yes, your magical spells... (Beau mentions Ben's magical abilities!) Which you stole from your dead relative from hell! (Beau states that he didn't deserve these powers since he stole them from his passed relative who actually had powers!) Pretty messed up, Oh well! (Beau says how messed up what he described what Ben did was in the last line!) Ben Ravencroft - Verse 2: Wow, that verse was terrible! (Ben says that Beau's second verse was quite bad!) Almost as bad as your film-able! (Ben says that even Beau's last verse wasn't as bad as the film Beau was in, being Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island!) Plus your face looks like a bull, (Ben says that Beau is ugly by saying that his face somewhat resembles a bull!) That smashed it's face into a pole! (Ben elaborates on his last claim by saying that his face doesn't only look like a bull, but a bull that had it's face smashed into a pole, making it even uglier!) Beau - Verse 3: You dare diss my film, it's a classic! (Beau says that Ben has no right to make fun of his film as it's an old classic film!) Your film makes everyone sick! (He says that while Zombie Island is a classic, Witch's Ghost is terrible!) "Oh, you look like a bull haha!" (Beau mocks one of Ben's insults towards him!) Have you been drinking? Like "Hick hick!" (Beau continues to mock his claim by asking if he has been drinking, him saying that Ben's "bull" line was stupid!) Or are you just some massive prick! (Beau asks if he was either drunk, or if he is just a stupid jerk!) Now get out, ya' filthy stick! (Beau tells Ben the leave and that he is a twig, as Beau could snap him easily!) Ben Ravencroft - Verse 3: I AM BEN RAVENCROFT!! (Ben yells out his name to intimidate and make him seem like a big deal!) You're just a little bunny, little soft! (After Ben said his name if he were a godly figure, he then compares Beau to a bunny, questioning his manliness!) Will you man up, will ya'! (Going off of his last line, Ben tells Beau to become more of a man!) It's just a zombie, trying to kill ya'! (Zombies are the main enemies in Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island, the movie Beau is in! Ben says that he shouldb't be afraid of them as they are weak enemies compared to the powers of Ben!) You are such a wimp! Jeez gosh, you suck! (Ben then once again says that Beau is weak and that he sucks, just more abruptly!)